4 years
by Yumerio patissiere lover
Summary: Ikuto has been gone for four years and Amu has enough of Tadesa-kun she is annoyed at the fact that even though Easter had disbanded Ikuto still chose to run away when Amu could have easily protected him. Her heart cracks every time she thinks about how Ikuto left her without a peep But he will come back, she knows he will. He will come back for her.
1. Chapter 1

4 years

Summary: Ikuto has been gone for four years and Amu has enough of Tadesa-kun she is annoyed at the fact that even though Easter had disbanded Ikuto still chose to run away when Amu could have easily protected him. Her heart cracks every time she thinks about how Ikuto left her without a peep. But he will come back, she knows he will. He will come back for her. Note: this will be rated K coz there are kissing scenes but this story doesn't go into the lemon categories. No dirty things other than mild kissing scenes!

 **Amu's POV**

Chapter 1

It had been four years since Amu had last seen Ikuto. The last time she had seen him was in the amusement park, their amusement park. She loved him. It took her a while to realise but she loved him. While he was, away Amu had felt like she had lost a part of her and tried to fill it up by dating Tadesa for two years but… she had dumped him after. He had continued his search for the embryo for his stupid and selfish reason of world domination. What's more, he hates Ikuto for no reason! How dare he? After all, Ikuto wanted the embryo to protect the ones he loved from Easter. She wished Ikuto would come back. She wished he would come back for her! While he was, away Amu realised that she had a talent for performing arts and writing. All her stories were about Ikuto, Tadesa and her (and how every time she had nearly destroyed Tadesa).

 **Ikuto POV**

"I wonder if Amu is thinking about me?" I asked Yuro

"You won't know until you ask her- nya?" replied Yuro

True I thought, guess it is time for a surprise visit then.


	2. Chapter 2- surprise visit

Chapter 2- surprise visit

Ikuto had woken up early this morning and had gotten into seyo senior school uniform. He smirked he was in the same year as Amu.

Later at 8:00- guardians meeting

"So today we have new member of the guardians joining us today" said Tadesa-kun wincing in pain. The only reason Amu had stayed in the guardians because everyone had lost their power to cleanse x- eggs. "Ah, there he is" said Tadesa. Amu was shocked at who was standing in front of the stairs. It was Ikuto, shocked at the sight she saw without now her body moved on her own and she jumped out of her seat and ran towards Ikuto and hugged him. Ikuto was surprised but returned her hug. 'ah, how nice it is to hug my strawberry again. Her sweet-scented hair, the beautiful rose pink locks and her sweet caring eyes' thought Ikuto.

She was crying so much that she was choking on her tears as she murmured loud enough for Ikuto to hear "I LOVE YOU TYSUIMY IKUTO! Why did you leave me? I could have kept you safe from Easter! Why did you run away? It felt like you ran away from me without a peep!?"

The guardians watched in surprise except Tadesa-kun who was furious with her reaction. "well, well, well I guess my surprise worked, then?" teased Ikuto


	3. Chapter 3 - explanations

Chapter 3

After Amu, had stopped crying the meeting had disbanded seeing that the work that they ha could easily be done after school. It was break time and Amu and Ikuto had found a quiet spot and were finally talk to each other.

"so Ikuto what are you doing here?" asked Amu shyly.

"Oh, so you aren't happy to see me, okay I guess I could go back" Ikuto teased.

Amu started "I… Ikuto your leaving me you talk to me?" Amu started crying.

"No, no I was just teasing you Amu-koi" Ikuto surprised by Amu's reaction

Amu froze and whispered in his ear "I missed you, why didn't you say goodbye. How many times are you going to hurt yourself to protect others? You could have come to me, you knew I loved you and would do anything to protect you?!" said Amu with a couple of tears trickling down her cheek. Ikuto wonder when she had understood him so well?

He lightly kissed her check and told her "I am sorry I just didn't want you to be in more danger than you already were in because of me!" he wiped her tears of her face. As he said that she was delighted that he came back for her but she started feeling dizzy and lost consciousness and collapsed on his shoulder. He started to panic and he picked her up and took her to her house. As she started to wake up she felt Ikuto's hand on her fore head and heard him say "you have a fever, what's happening Amu, please tell me?!" he said in a worried voice.

Amu sat up and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper "umm… okay but first tell me did you change my clothes?"

"No, your mum did, but if you wanted me to do it you should have just asked Amu?" Ikuto smirked

"oh, okay, I will tell you but you can't tell anyone. Okay?" asked Amu

"Okay, I promise" Ikuto told Amu.

"Pinkie promise" asked Amu seriously. Looking at how serous Amu was, he replied with a small smile.

"Pinkie promise". They attached their pinkies together and then let go.

"Okay, so what's going on?" asked Ikuto, once angina worried.

"It's because of the X eggs, cleansing large amounts of X eggs leave the cleanser with a fever and dizziness and the chara get ill!" "It's been happening with Ran and Miki because I don't transform with Su that often." Stated Amu.

"But then, why do you?" asked Ikuto

"Because before you left everyone could chara change but then in the second year of your absences they stopped. They became lazy and left everyone's dreams to be crushed! Well that was mostly Tadase!" shouted Amu. "I hate Tadase, one of these days I am going to snap and kick him! Why, why does he hate you? You only wanted the embryo to protect everyone and yourself that had to do with Easter but him no WORLD DOMANATION! What the hell is that even about?!" screamed Amu.

"Amu…" whispered Ikuto. Suddenly Amu felt Ikuto's arms on her waist. "I'm sorry… I left you for four years without realising how you felt… I am truly sorry" he said while holding on to her. Without noticing Amu started crying. To think he had to put her through this!

"Hey Ikuto…look I love you no matter what… even though it hurts that you left without saying bye, but you still came back to your Amu-koi, didn't you? And I love you more for that!" Amu spoke softly.

"Why?" Ikuto whispered.

"Because you came back" Amu said softly. Ikuto grinned and kissed her on the lips, Amu was surprise with the amount of passion in the kiss. Before he could tear away she responded with just as much passion. He was shocked but didn't tear away, her hands found their way up his neck and head. Softly touching his midnight blue hair, she pulled him closer. They finally tore apart to catch their breath. Amu wanting to go in for more felt something underneath her. "A shugo chara" shouted Amu. Dia came up to the two and said "she needs to hear something before she hatches!". Amu picked the egg up and placed it neatly next to the other eggs. "Do we have something to catch up with?" asked Amu. "Yeah I need to take care of you" replied Ikuto. Amu scowled " that's not what I meant!"


	4. Chapter 4- play, what play?

_Chapter 4_

 _Recap_

 _"Yeah I need to take care of you!" replied Ikuto._

 _Amu scowled "that's not what I meant Ikuto-koi!"_

 _After two days of bedrest!_

 _"Mama, Ikuto, I am truly better now, please let me go to school!" Amu begged. "Ikuto and I have been missing so much homework and many important classes" Amu pleaded with her mother. "Sorry darling, Ikuto and I both know you need more bedrest since you've been collapsing all over the place" spoke her mother strictly. While Amu was leaving the kitchen, and entered the living room when the phone started to ring. "I'll get it!" Amu yelled out to her parents. She picked up the phone and politely said "Hello, Hinamori residence. Who do you wish to speak to?"_

 _"Hello, yes I'd like to speak to Hinamori Amu please." Rima spoke bossily._

 _"Yes Rima, Amu speaking!" Amu responded in a perkier voice. It didn't take Amu long to recognise Rima's voice, after all they were best friends! "Hey Amu, where are you? You missed homework and class-notes!" said Rima but this time a little bit of affection in her usual cold voice. "I know Rima but tell that to mom and Ikuto!" Amu complained._

 _"I know but try to come to school tomorrow coz the school is putting up a play and the auditions are tomorrow for Snow white!" Rima said urgently! "Oh, I want to audition! Rima, Queen and mistress of deception help me convince Ikuto?" Amu pleaded with Rima. She heard Rima sigh and then say "Okay, but if you help me with something, I will tell you the details when you come back to school. K?" asked Rima shyly!_

 _"Yeah, sure!" "Okay, thanks! So about Ikuto, just simply make a deal that you will stay by him 24/7! Simple!" Rima said._

 _"Okay, thanks Rima but would he agree?" asked Amu wryly. "Yes, Amu he loves you right? But look my mum is mad at me so I need to scoot? Bye!" Rima said hurriedly_

 _"Okay bye Rima!" Amu said before she heard her best friend hang up._

 _She went upstairs to the quest room (where Ikuto was currently staying) to talk to Ikuto. She went inside the room. The room was extremely spacious and it was cover in Amu's favourite colour midnight blue! Ikuto was sitting on his big bed and the bedding was a cute baby pink shade the same as Amu's hair! The rest of the room was fairly simple: a simple desk and chair, a cupboard and bedside table. Amu went over and sat next to him and pounced on him with her lips. She hadn't felt his soft lips for two whole days! She felt him nibbling her bottom lip for entrance which she gladly gave him. She opened her mouth and Ikuto's wet and silky tongue went inside Amu's mouth. His tongue explored her mouth. Amu complied almost instantly by doing the same. As their tongues collided they felt a sting of joy. Amu let out a soft moan which caused Ikuto to purr. Finally, they let go._

 _They realised Amu was tangled up with Ikuto. Ikuto and Amu were on the bed and Ikuto lay on top of Amu shirtless! And confused. A couple of minutes later, after they had reluctantly let go of each other and Ikuto wore his shirt once again. They were sitting in silence until Amu spoke "Ikuto, I love you and I really want to go to school. They school is putting on a play about Romeo and Juliet. While you were away I realised that I have knack for writing and performing so can we make a deal? So basically, the deal is: you let me go to school and I will be at your side 24/7 and you get to read my top 3 of the stores I have written and I know I don't need to say this coz will do it anyways but you can have 2 makeout sessions and unlimited kisses! Is that okay? Please say yes! Tomorrow is the audition day?!" Amu pleaded._

 _"Okay Amu, that's a wonderful deal!" ginned Ikuto. "I'll go and speak to your mother and don't worry I won't anything about the deal!"_

 _Amu was practically glowing! She went and hugged Ikuto and said, "I love you!" after amu had let go she said, "oh yeah you need to audition as Romeo coz I am not going to kiss a random guy or worse a girl!" Amu scrunched up her face in disgust! "Of course, I am not letting a random person kissing my beautiful and delicious Amu!" said Ikuto with complete seriousness. Just then they heard a cracking noise. Amu rushed to her room to see what was happening with Ikuto right behind her. When she reached the room, she saw the shugo chara egg hatched and a little shugo chara in a black cats dress and said, "hey Amu-Chan I am you new shugo chara I was born from the feeling you have for Ikuto and I won't go until something changes between you two so I will be here for a long time!" she said cutely!_


	5. Chapter 5- Back to school events

Chapter 5- I love…you!

Hey guys, I really didn't want to disturb you from reading my story, it's just I haven't been getting any reviews! :*(

Ikuto: that coz there isn't enough Amuto! (sticks tongue out)

Zee: thank, I'll make more Amuto! But guys please if you want me to add something or mix it up, you should tell me by reviewing or pm messaging me! Like my good friend Sirene 15!

Sirene 15: Yay! I am zee good friend so she invited me into her story as a character! Read and **REVIEW** to find out what happens next in chapter 6!

Amu: okay! Rap up! And start with the story already!

Disclaimer: zee would be the happiest person alive if she owned shugo chara and would totally change the shitty ending the anime and manga gave us and I would live happily after with **IKUTO!** Butallin her dreams of course coz she doesn't own shugo chara or any of the characters!

 _ **recap**_

While you were away I realised that I have knack for writing and performing so can we make a deal? So basically, the deal is: you let me go to school and I will be at your side 24/7 and you get to read my top 3 of the stores I have written and I know I don't need to say this coz will do it anyways but you can have 2 makeout sessions and unlimited kisses! Is that okay? Please say yes! Tomorrow is the audition day?!" Amu pleaded.

"Okay Amu, that's a wonderful deal!" ginned Ikuto. "I'll go and speak to your mother and don't worry I won't anything about the deal!"

Amu was practically glowing! she went and hugged Ikuto and said, "I love you!" after amu had let go she said, "oh yeah you need to audition as Romeo coz I am not going to kiss a random guy or worse a girl!" Amu scrunched up her face in disgust! "of course, I am not letting a random person kissing my beautiful and delicious Amu!" said Ikuto with complete seriousness. Just then they heard a cracking noise. Amu rushed to her room to see what was happening with Ikuto right behind her. When she reached the room, she saw the shugo chara egg hatched and a little shugo chara in a black cat's dress and said, "hey Amu-Chan I am you new shugo chara I was born from the feeling you have for Ikuto and I won't go until something changes between you two so I will be here for a long time!" she said cutely!

Next day!

Amu got out of bed and starched and said "back to school! Hope hattori-kun hasn't done anything stupid!"

(time skip to guardians office garden)

"Amu-chi, your finally back!" Yaya scream and ran over and gromped Amu. "Tadase-tan has been working us to the bone coz there were more x-eggs than usual" Yaya sobbed, by now Amu's t-shirt was wet with all the tears. By now Amu had started patting her crying friend on the back to comfort her and looked worriedly at all her other friend they looked so… soo…soooooo tired! They all had panda eyes. Amu was pissed of now! Right then as if on cue Tadase- kun came in the office. She looked at him, only to see that he had no... panda eyes!

(Amu's P.O.V)

'oh, that bastard is goanna get it from me, now!' I thought.

"It's okay, now I am back! You guys can rest after today, I'll call up Kairie-kun to help with the filing and play and we can sort out all the x-eggs business when vice-king Kairie comes!". Then I turn to face Tadase-kun and spoke with all the sweetness I could muster "Hattori-kun, I think you need a break from being the boss here! Treating people as your personal slave is nice or fucking princely! So, since I am second-in command, I'll take charge and I will also make it my business that you are no-longer kings chair and that you don't dare hurt my friends again!" I hand the crying Yaya to the solemn Rima and walk toward Tadase-kun and faced the other guardians and said, "who votes for hattori-kun to be stripped of his title as king in the guardians, raise your hands now!" I spoked as civically as I could. One by one all the hands where held above their heads, all except Ikuto, surprise I told him "you can vote too!" as soon as I said that Ikuto raised his hand. I turned to face Tadase and told him my voice full of venom "And I now have the pure pleasure in reducing hattori Tadase into a regular student. We will work over that official business today and announce it in 3rd period assembly. Hattori-kun you can sit outside the office and later I will take you in for questioning" I spoke briefly not noticing the puppy dog look he was showing me and walked toward the office with the guardians following suit.

Once we got in the office I got out the snacks and some papers and Rima got out her computer.

"I have already have some guardian rejection papers already thanks to Hattori-kun he made me print them out in case of emergency's!" I smirked to myself. Then I realise something odd, hattori-kun guardians file was missing! I looked as if I had seen someone die but then I came back to my normal professional self and order Nagihisko-kun "hey Nagi Hattori-kuns' files are missing can you go out to the lobby and ask him where they are?"

Nagi nodded at me then went out of the office. I started filling out the report and I went to the smaller office hattori- kun had for himself and sat down in front of the sniffling Yaya and said in the softest voice I could "Yaya, I want to kick Hattori Tadase-kun out of the super guardians (that's what Yaya called them) but for that I need you to tell me what happened and don't worry I'll believe you and I'll also ask the others too." Yaya looked up to me and nodded the slowly said "okay, Amu-chi." One last sob was heard and then she spoke "so amu-chi one thing was that he was telling us to meet up at late night to complete his share of work and then once he called me over to his place to do "some work" but he tried to rape me and I slapped him and ran away!" at this point Yaya the cheeriest person I knew was at breaking point but she continued "the next day he called me into his office and slapped me and said he was just returning the favour and said that it would be a much higher price if I spoke to him like that again!" finish Yaya now in tears again. I went to her and pat her on the back and said "you where brave to slap Hattori-kun, Yaya. Does anyone know about this though?". She shook her head to say no. I sat back down and filled in the sheet in front of me and when Yaya stopped crying I told her to go outside to the guardian's garden and get some fresh air. I then called in Nagi and he had the file and said "Tadase was planning to hide if you hadn't told him to stay in the lobby! And who should I call in for questioning next?" he asked me.

I replied and said, "since you're here, tell me what Tadase hattori did?" I asked Nagi.

"okay" replied Nagi as he sat down in front of me as started to talk. "so, he started making us do all his work as king's chair and then he tried to do something to Yaya and she wouldn't talk to anyone of us not to mention not look as in the eye. So, I went and asked him about happened to Yaya and he punched me in the stomach and Kukai got kicked as he approached Tadase to tell him that was uncalled for! As far as I know Rima wasn't involved in it!" Nagi said as he was shaking with anger.

"thanks, Nagi that helps, I really should have been here then Yaya wouldn't have nearly been raped that fucking-bastard! But Nagi I am tell you this because you can go and comfort Yaya, tell her that Tadase was saying that he could have done a great job coz I know he already done that about Rima and I when some of his classmates passed I heard them howl and I called him here he said he was talking about Yaya chickening out! I gave him a detention slip for talk about the guardians like that!"

Nagi cut me in the middle of my last sentence to say " no amu you couldn't have been here you yourself were in rough shape because of Tadase, we lost our power and he just didn't want to use his so all the work was put on you plus you swapping with Rima taking on all the duties as Queens chairs was a big thing! Ikuto kept me updated but I didn't tell him anything because I know you love him so much you could tell if he was hiding something!" Nagi told me then sighed

"Thank Nagi, go and comfort Yaya and tell Rima to come in, please."

Nagi nodded and walked out, I quickly filled in a couple more boxes and add more information! 'I will need to talk to teachers as well though, yep I'll do it during break' just then Rima came in. Rima sat down in front of me. I look up and ask Rima "Rima what did Hattori Tadase do to you, and don't bother covering up coz either way I he's getting kicked out!" I asked Rima straight forward.

Rima sigh and took a deep breath in and said "He tried the same thing with me after I found out what he tried to do to Yaya! He pinned me down and then just in time Nagi came and kicked him of me!" Rima was sobbing, it was the first time she had seen her friend not cry silently. I stood up and sat next to and said in the softest voice I used for Yaya "I knew it, that why there where so many rumours but don't worry I dealt with all of them first thing in the morning and I am doing this all for you guy I am not going to have some fricking prince going around hurting my best friend and the rest of my friends!" Rima look up at me and whispered "thank you Amu! She stood up whipped the tears of and said, "I am going to ask Nagi out, any ideas on how to do it, that was my favour for the idea to come to school!" she said shyly

I smiled and said "since you're so popular people will get mad at you for dating him unless you intimidate them. In 6th period homeroom go to him and grab him by the collar and say I want to go out with you and then look at everyone else and glare at them and say any problems? They'll be so shocked they would say no and then you later can ask him nicely! But tell him beforehand!"

Rima nodded and left! I sat down and finished all the paperwork and put in the drawer and locked it! Luckily after I question Hattori-kun I had asked for all the things he was given as king's chair and there was drawer key! So, I opened the drawer to find him stalking Nadeshiko (a.k.a Nagi's twin sister who is now abroad), Yaya and Rima. Next period is the school assembly but we still have period 2 and break to discuss matters before break. I didn't empty the drawer I am going to use that as evidence so I put the form and official paperwork and went out to the main office. Yaya had gotten the snacks and stuff out Rima was outside making tea with Nagi. The rest: Ikuto, Kukai and now Kairi-kun where in the main office doing some paperwork. I sat down on the main table with my own pill of paperwork staked in front of me. (time skip 15 minutes later)

I had finish my pill of work so I had helped the guys with theirs but Ikuto had to disturb me by kissing me every so often and because Rima, Nagi and Yaya where= taking so long I did their piles of works too! But it's been fifteen minutes I am getting seriously worried to me and Ikuto and out searching for them.

(normal P.O.V)

Amu hear screaming and run toward the sound and goes to the home ec build and bang opens the room to see all best friends tied up and Ikuto laying unconscious on the floor, that was it, that was the last straw for amu and she chara changed and one punch with her pompoms and Tadase was unconscious on the floor. Amu untied her friends and Ikuto had woken up by then. She kissed him with all the love and every frickin' emotion she had just felt and help him back to the office.

Later in the assembly

Amu's P.O.V

I stood up and went toward the microphone and started speaking "today we are here to talk about something very important and I want very one to listen. Kings chair Hattori Tadase will no longer have the privilege of being Kings chair for the following reasons, before I state the reasons please know that these have gone through all the Guardians and the teachers themselves, the reason are: pinning two guardians, starting a fight for no reason, hitting a female and stalking Saaya and other guardians as well as abusing his power of being a guardian. Thank you for your patience and now Hattori Tadase is no longer a guardian but please respect him as your elder but not as a guardian.

Time skip to auditions!

3rd POVs

Amu got out of class laughing her butt of because of the look on Nagi's face! Rima before asked Nagi out but to put on a show for the class he had agreed to do what Amu suggested and pretended to be surprised but unfortunately, he was such a bad actor she didn't understand how he had managed to fool her into believing he was girl back when they were in their last years of elementary school! Amu ran to Ikuto's classroom and waited for him to come out.

Ikuto came out and pecked Amu on the lips and Amu blushed! They held hands and walked toward the audition room where amu unfortunately was paired with Tadase! She did the scene but Tadase chara-changed just before the kiss scene. The director chose her to be the main roll as Juliet. The director call Ikuto out and the started acting it felt so real that just before the kiss one tear came out of Ikuto's eye and pretended to faint next to her, holding hands. Tadase look over at Amu and Ikuto's performance and felt his insides burn with anger. Just then one of the girls shouted "yeah Amu, girl you got all! A cute boyfriend, a leading role in the play! And your pretty smart." He turned around to see Amu and Ikuto talking to a girl exactly like Amu she even had cute bubble gum pink hair. Amu hugged her and introduced her. Tadase heard she was Amu's cousin and that is amu was ever stupid she would tell Ikuto one of her dirty secrets.

Amu and Ikuto left leaving amu cousin for Tadase for pounce on like a piece of meat given to a wolf!

Tadase POV

Now's my time! I walk toward her and say, "hello but I saw from the back of the hall and you look a lot like a person I use to date, may I ask for your name?"

She smiled and nodded "hey, my name is Sirene and I am 15, I think you're talking about my cousin Amu! I am here on break visiting her. So you said you were dating her? Did something bad happen between you two? Coz I know Amu and she is pretty patient with people so you must have done something pretty bad to make her break up with her?!" she responded.

"Yeah I was damn stupid but that why I am technically talking to you, I wanted some tips on how to get back on Amu's good side if not go out with me again!

"okay sure, but not right now aunt Midori would be worried sick if I stayed out to long and past curfew?! Sorry maybe another time, what you name and phone number, if you take me out on a date then I'll tell you everything you want to know, but you have be honest with whatever you say, okay?"

Wow this girl has gut making conditions for me but if that's the cost then so be it! "kay thank you and here" I gave a piece of paper with my name and number on it and winked and walked out with her.

Hey guy's hope you like this chapter!

Syoaran: when am I and Sakura going to come in your fanfics?

Zee: hey sorry guy not yet but if you guy are fans of ccs and want to read some awesome content go to my favourites stories and there you'll find awesome content!

Okay see you guy later!


	6. author note

_Hello dear readers,_

 _So I am writing this author note to inform you that since I am not as inventive as some of the reader and authors here I can only work off stories that have already been started off. Of course I plan on changing parts of it and add my own twists. So your wonder what I am talking about. I am talking about the new fanfictions I am going to be writing. I am going to be rewriting many of my favourite stories from authors who have either stopped the story entirely or stopped writing for a while. But seeing unfinished fanfictions breaks my heart and therefore I plan on finishing them. So when I am rewriting a story I will in the synopsis say rewritten and in the intro mention the original story and author. Thank you for reading also I am have a huge set of problems and I would truly appreciate you fanfiction reader and R &R and of course you want a certain type of fanfiction just pm me your request and I will do my best. Also please __**DO NOT**_ _TAKE OFFENCE if I happen to be rewriting your story. As I said before I am only rewriting you story because I really like and or you have not finished it and all credit will indeed go to you for coming up with such fantastic story lines and plots._

 _From_

 _Yumeiro Pattisere lover_


	7. Chapter 6 - pre-date

_Yumiero pattisiere lover: hey guys I am back! Sorry I haven't been updating because I had school and end of year exams and all that poop! Of course despite that I had a chance to review my story and I realised that I made the first few chapters too rushed and I apologise however I am planning to keep it as that since it is my first fanfic so as a memory it shall stay the same! Also I came up with new fanfiction idea which is from ccs (Card captor sakura) and yumiero pattisere. In case any of you are curious on my fave pairing please pm me as I would be glad to answer your questions._

 _Thank you for your time and patience and I promise my updates will be more regular since my summer holidays have finally began._

 _Ikuto: I am glad you rushed it and got to the good stuff I don't know how long I would wait if you didn't!_

 _Amu: so after this fanfiction we won't be coming back?_

 _Yp lover: you probably will but just later. Do know why I chose to do this fanfic first?_

 _Amu: no, why?_

 _Yp lover: it was because it was the first anime story ending that made super mad._

 _Ikuto: can we get to the story now?_

 _Amu: yp lover doesn't own any of the actors or the original story._

 _Chapter 6- wrath of tadase_

 _Amu saw her younger cousin dressing up ready to go out on date! Amu had questioned Siren many times as to who managed to charm her picky cousin, but she wouldn't get a response. Amu was waiting outside for Siren as she asked and suddenly Siren threw the door open and caught Amu out of train of thoughts. She looked beautiful. Energy vibrated off her in the most stunning way. She was wearing the her favourite pink frilly, full- served tank top with normal light blue genes which highlighted her petite body and curves wonderfully. Amu was so stunned she felt a hand close her mouth and a deep, cool and manly voice said " Amu don't keep your mouth open, the only thing that will catch is flies." Said a teasing voice. At hearing the voice Amu snapped out of her gaze at her cousin and instead stared at her beloved Ikuto. He look marvellous in the simplest of clothes! She looked up and said "well I seem to catch one anyways!" she responded with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Oh how she loved their usual banter it somehow made their relationship seem less serious and lighter hearted. She and him had indeed discussed their relationship and came to the conclusion that they truly love each other but need to slow down, that was Ikuto's idea. 'He truly loves me, no one but me!' Amu thought and her heart leapt at that very thought! "Dear cousin Amu, you can stop staring ever so deeply into Ikuto- niichan's eyes! And please allow me to go now, I'll be getting late if I don't leave soon!"_

 _Again Amu snapped out of her deep gaze to see a grinning face and frustrated face of her beautiful cousin. Amu smile at her cousin and said "fine you can go, but only because mom and dad are out, also be careful" Amu shouted the last bit since Siren had run through the front door._

' _Finally' thought Siren 'out of Amu's sight! Man she makes me feel so bad for not telling her, but it's the first time since two years that anyone has asked me out!' Siren sighed and wondered, 'why am I helping Tadase? Amu-chan looks perfectly happy it Ikuto- niichan but it was so tempting, never mind' and siren's series of thoughts ended there as her bus arrived and the driver was clearly waiting for her. Siren waited, her stop was only a few minutes away she pulled out the card Tadase had given her the previous night and smiled at it. Her being honest she missed being in a relationship even though her last one had ended terribly when her boyfriend had cheated on her with the cheerleader rep just because she wasn't willing to give him all her time! 'Thinking sure takes it time' by the time her train of thoughts had ended she had reached the stop where Tadase and she decided to meet! She was so excited! As she came out of the bus she saw Tadase waiting patiently outside, with a graceful smile placed on his rosy lips. Siren look fascinated by his wondrous smile, but felt a bucket of jealously when she remember why Tadase had asked her out, 'so I want to ask you something, since you know Amu would you happen to know how to talk to me again after all we had a terrible breakup!?' that question repeated itself in her head as tortuous flashback, yet she smiled and waved at him. After all, despite looking like twins, she was still the one who was lower than Amu. 'Amu always got everything: perfect parents, perfect job, perfect friends, perfect EVERYTHING' she continued walking toward Tadase, her sudden change of demeanour startled him at first she seem simple, then beautiful and cheerful and now her sudden mood change showed him that she was beautiful and unique. 'Wait, what? The only time I felt this was for Amu, could it be that it wasn't love my leapt of when we were together?' Tadase question himself, but stopped when Siren stopped by him and again smiled her sunny side up smile! And Tadase had never been so affected by a smile all his junior school life, not even Amu's. Though they, Amu and Siren, look almost like twins Siren's smile blew him away like none other! But what Tadase didn't realise he was so stunned at her beauty that he was truly staring at her. To break the awkward silence Siren said "hey I hope I didn't keep you waiting" and Tadase broke out of his gaze. He smile a charming smile and replied "even if you did it would be a problem! He and winked again._

 _Siren sighed and content sigh now he had winked at her three times. How wonderful! Little did she know that both of them had fallen in love with each other at first sight? Love always has a way, always! Fate can bring together two insecure and inferior people together to make them feel as if they can stand against the world together. And indeed they can. Love is weapon that should_ _ **not**_ _be misused. That Tadase will learn only when he does misused a girl's heart not realising his true feelings._

 _Zee: hey guys!_

 _Amu: wow the ending is seriously sappy!_

 _Ikuto: there was barely any Amuto in this chapter._

 _Zee: yeah well, this chapter and next are about Tadase and Siren's date._

 _Tadase: yesssssss! Screen time!_

 _Siren: then why did you finish this chapter like this._

 _Zee: it for you back ground Siren! And then next chapter is about what actually happens in the date and_ _ **how you**_ _…_

 _Siren:_ _how I, what?_

 _Zee:_ _ **R &R**_ _and you will find out next chapter!_

 _Amu: doesn't make sense, we_ _ **R &R**_ _but we still have to wait till next chapter?_

 _Zee: see well that's the trick, next chapter, if you_ _ **R &R,**_ _then next chapter will come out within the first few days of august or maybe even in this month! ;) So_ _ **R &R**_ _people!_

 _Bye people see you next chapter!_

 _Zee_


	8. Chapter 7- on the date

_Zee: hello guys! Yes I am finally updating! Recently I have been getting so many ideas that my chapter length has defiantly increased so I have had to cut some chapters in half, this also applies to my other story_ _Years of waiting,_ _sorry it took me so long to update, but it's finally here._

 _Amu: also zee would like to thank kawiicutie12 for reviewing!_

 _Ikuto: zee doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the character only the plot and her own made up character and chara! On with the story!_

 _Chapter 7- On the date_

 _Siren and Tadase walked in awkward silence after their 'interesting' talk at the bus station. Tadase was lost in thought about how this girl had the most wonderful smile and how beautiful her petit body is. But he was having a mental battle whether to have an actual date with this wonderful person or to use her to his advantage as he had initially planned to do. As he finished his mental battle they reached the aquarium. "Here we are", announced Tadase cheerfully, as a smile graced his lips again._

 _Tadase's smile blew away all of Siren's worries during the walk. She had noticed that during the walk, Tadase had been very quiet, frowning and ignoring her feeble attempts at starting a conversation. She smiled and asked, "How did you know that I love fish?" "Oh, I just guessed, but I am glad you like it!" responded Tadase as he continued smiling._

 _Meanwhile, Amu and Ikuto went to the school for the audition for Snow White. Turns out that Amu had full control of the audition and rehearsal date and times as she was queen's chair. So she decided that there would be three days of auditioning: Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. Since she had missed a lot of work she was unable to go on Monday or Wednesday, since she was also covering for the other guardians and was only able to contact Kaire-kun, Hikaru and Kukai to help out. However today, her parents and sister gone to a ballet recital and Siren gone out with a mysterious date she was finally free to go to the auditions. She and Ikuto had also been going about cleansing X-eggs. Kaire-kun had been called in to monitor the rise in X-eggs and find out what was going wrong, again because of his management skills on the topic._

 _Amu hugged Ikuto's arm as the both walked towards the school's Auditorium. As the entered they heard Yaya's already loud and energetic voice multiplied by three because of the megaphone she was using. "Amu-chi! You finally came, you can go on stage now!" Yaya said approaching the cute couple, "though, you don't have much competition for Snow White's role, only Saaya audition for that role" Yaya finished with a hushed whisper._

 _Amu smiled and went up on the stage and said her lines with much skill, "oh what a beautiful red apple! Red as my very own blood, But why do you wish to sell this to me, for free?" Amu left and artful pause before finishing the sentence. She waited for the witch to say her lines. Although, she was silently admiring the girl's marvellous acting she never let the awe pass the character she was playing. She followed through with her delightful acting until the very end, even though she wanted to cry because of Ikuto's beautiful acting. She thought 'I have never heard any person speak words with such great meaning to them, I am so lucky to have him fall in love with me.'_

 _The enchanting audition ended with sobs and sniffling simply because of the actor's great skill. Amu and Ikuto's acting was so soulful that it caused all of the others watching sob and weep at the beautiful ending of the prince saving the princess. At the end very Saaya gave up fighting her tears and wailed herself dry and hesitantly gave the role of Snow White to Amu as Ikuto got the role of the prince._

 _Meanwhile, Siren was relishing her date with Tadase, she was absolutely blissful while having lunch. They walked about and talked about several different things until their date came to an abrupt end, when Tadase asked about how to get Amu back._

" _She gets jealous" answered Siren in monotone voice, "if she felt any attraction towards you she will get envious" Siren finished. Tadase grinned like a deadly wolf as an idea came to him. After a quick hug, thank you and a walk to the bus station, Tadase sprinted of at the speed of light. He thought that he had created a masterpiece when in reality he created a bomb that would destroy all his friendships and new blooming love._

 _Zee: did you like it?_

 _Siren: it could be better…_

 _Zee: tell me your thought by reading & reviewing. _

_Amu: see you in two or three weeks!_

 _Bye have a good day/night!_


End file.
